


Translation of “4 Drabbles – Some moments of Fake Crash in the 10 dimension (2?)”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/160974614408/translation-of-4-drabbles-some-moments-of-fake





	Translation of “4 Drabbles – Some moments of Fake Crash in the 10 dimension (2?)”

“Let him go brother! Your turn is over!“ said Evil Coco so annoyed and Evil Crash was being childish, firmly denying the accusation of his sister. Neither of them let go of Fake Crash, who was already getting tired of this situation, besides being hungry.  
Soon they start bickering more that they didn’t realize they released him and Good Nina, who appeared suddenly there, offered him wumpas saying that she was going to study him and took Fake Crash with her. By the time the siblings stopped arguing they realized that he was no longer there.

***************************************************************************************************

Good Cortex was in his lab working together with Good Nitrus, who had returned from an expedition organized by himself. However both stopped working when they heard a loud sound, as if something had fallen from above. The two scientists left with their weapons, expecting the worst. However when they arrived they found a very dizzy Fake Crash and an open portal; Good Cortex assure him that there was no problem, that he only needed to close the portal as he attended the bandicoot.  
Good Nitrus never looked away from that strange-looking bandicoot.

***************************************************************************************************

Good Nina was surprised, just as she was on her way she saw an army of ants surrounding Fake Crash and she was on alert, afraid that this would go wrong for him. However Fake Crash starts to attack them and Good Nina watched with fascination how strong and agile he is.  
When he finished, she approached him, telling him how incredible his movements were and that he had to teach her how to defend herself in that way and he nodded smiling, an action that made her feel very happy. Soon enough Evil Crash and Evil Coco found them training.

*************************************************************************************************** 

It was already night and Good Cortex decided it was good time to bathe since the whole day he was very busy and taking a bath would make him feel more relaxed, so he went to his room to take his clothes and take a shower. However, upon entering, he saw Fake Crash there, snooping around the room as if he were looking for something. Good Cortex did not feel bothered for it and asked Fake Crash what was wrong and he told him that he lost his gloves.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll help you” he said gently as he helped him to find them.


End file.
